Khione's Crime- HIATUS!
by livelovellamas
Summary: Global warming is getting serious, and Camp Half-Blood is getting more depressing by the day. Who is the cause of this? To find out, Chiron hosts a series of game nights. The 6 winners are selected to go on the quest and stop this madness. But there's a twist. No Percabeth! Rated T for minor depressing conversations on global warming. Read to find out! :D ON HIATUS!


**HAI GUYS! :3 THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS ON THE DEMIGODS ON FIRE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, AND GUESS WHAT? WE HIT 500 VIEWS! SO HAPPY! :D  
**

**Okay, so only 3 people are supposed to go on a quest instead of 6, but Y.O.L.O. Percy did it in the 4rth book when Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson came right? **

**So anyway, I am obsessed with nature and stuff, and global warming is in a horrifying state right now, so I got this idea. How do the PJO characters live peacefully (excluding the whole demigod thing) when global warming is this serious?**  
**In The Lost Hero, Khione mentioned it was stupid that us mortals worry about it, and that she could cool everything down with the flick of her hand. So why doesn't she? I decided to get Grover to knock some nature sense into the demigods, and they go on a quest, but guess what? :3 Percy and Annabeth don't go on the quest! And, by the way, they aren't together... YET. :D And Thalico doesn't go on the quest either, sorry. I decided to switch it up a bit. Oh, and just so you know, Gaea's war hasn't started yet, and somehow, Leo and Piper live at Camp Half-Blood, while Jason switches from the Roman camp to the Greek camp. Hazel and Frank live at Camp Jupiter, but visit sometimes. I know, I switched it up a little. Haven't really figured out how they all met, because this story is somewhere in The Battle of the Labyrinth, where they are all 15. Warning: May be some Jeyna and Pipeo! Wow, this is a really long AN, but at least I explained some stuff. Welp, here it is!**

_This story is dedicated to SparkyDill128 for inspiring me to continue writing.  
_

**Summary**

**Global warming is getting serious, and Camp Half-Blood is getting more depressing by the day. Who is the cause of **

**this? To find out, Chiron hosts a series of game nights. The 6 winners are selected to go on the quest and stop this **

**madness. But there's a twist. No Percabeth!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Grover's Complaint**_

_**Annabeth Chase's P.O.V.**_

The day started when I got tickled by Nico. And he is _good at doing that. _I groaned, and threw my pillow at him.

"Get your butt out of my cabin!" I yelled at him.

"Actually, you're in _my_ cabin." he replied.

I sat up immediately, and looked around. He's right. This _is _his cabin.

"What in Hades am I doing here?" I snapped at him.

"I honestly don't know. I was sitting on my bed, and Grover just barged in carrying you and Percy and dumped you on this bed." he said, obviously bored.

I looked beside me, realization dawning on my face. I groaned inwardly. Percy had slept in the same bed as me? Sure enough, there was Percy, lying right beside me, drool on his face as always.

"He also said he will be back at 11." Nico added.

"Well, what time is it?" I asked, hurriedly, not wanting to look like a mess when he came.

" It's only 5 to." he replied, glancing at the clock on the night stand.

I shot out of bed.

" But Grover is always 5 minutes early!" I screeched.

"Woah, woman, take a chill pill." Nico said, annoyed.

And Grover chose just that time to burst in.

"He's right." Grover added. "I just need to talk to you and Percy."

Percy mumbled something about waffles, started drooling, and rolled out of the bed. And he managed to do all that while sleeping. I face palmed, and turned to Grover.

"Maybe now's not the right time to talk to Percy." I told him.

Nico laughed, and Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"Or... maybe it is!" I added.

Percy used the bed to hoist himself up. His hair was sticking up in all directions. That's probably not possible, but in Percy's case, it definitely is.

"What I miss?" he mumbled.

Nico and I had to stare at our feet and put on our poker face to refrain from laughing.

"Wait, why is Nico here?" Percy asked, actually saying words this time.

"What do you mean? This is his cabin." I replied.

"Yes, I know that, but Nico, aren't you usually in the Underworld?"

Nico grimaced.

"I.. uh.. decided to drop by for a couple days. Dad wants me out."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait.. Nico, don't you hate me?" Percy asked.

"Oh, um, I realized how to stupid I was, and.. yeah." Nico replied.

Percy raked his hands through his hair.

"Okay.." Percy commented, obviously confused.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap." Nico said, stretching, and plopped down on his bed.

Percy snickered, and I sat on the bed again.

"Okay, Grover, what was so important that you had to dump us in the Hades Cabin? Wait- _why _did you dump us in the Hades Cabin?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't think Nico would be here, so I decided this would be the best place." Grover told us.

"Wait- you realize how disrespectful that is to Hades, right?" Percy asked, sounding very nervous.

Grover's eyes widened comically.

"Oh gods, I didn't realize! Get out, get out!" Grover screeched anxiously, ushering us out.

Percy and I ran to our cabins, but I stopped midway. We didn't have to run, because everyone was at breakfast anyway, therefore no one could see us.

"Perce, don't you think people are going to wonder where the two best heroes of the camp are?" I asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Oh, you mean us?" he asked stupidly.

I face palmed.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." I confirmed.

"Uh, I guess let's just wing it." he said.

"Like.. you mean lie?" I asked.

He considered that for a minute.

"Sure, make up something." he replied.

I nodded, and turned towards him.

"Okay then, meet at the Pavilion in 10." I said.

He nodded, and turned to run off, but I grabbed his arm.

"What about Grover?" I asked.

He looked back at the Hades Cabin.

"Eh, he'll calm down. Probably running around praying for mercy." Percy said. I frowned.

"Do you think he'll be okay? You know how nervous he is around the gods." I said, feeling worried.

He stared into space, and after a couple of seconds, he turned to me.

"I'm pretty sure something is scaring him. We'll talk to him later." he said.

I nodded, but it almost sounded as if he was more telling himself, rather than me.

"Okay, well, see you soon." I replied, and raced off to my cabin.

**OKAY, I KNOW IT WAS REALLY BAD, BUT I REALLY LOST INTEREST IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER! I might update Enduring The Stolls right now, but I really don't want to update The Demigods On Fire today because the awesome ****_Known-As-Rome _****gave me a really awesome review, but she told me to pair Percy with Katniss, and Annabeth with Peeta, so I'm so confused what to do.. I think I'll make a poll later. Oh, did you notice I changed my writing style? :D So... UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Toodles!**

**Luff,**

**livelovetacos**

**(Psst. Yeah, you. I think I'm going to change my username to livelovellamas. What do you think? :3)**


End file.
